Soy el orgullo de mi padre
by Dousy Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy, el soltero más codiciado de Londres mágico, se metió en un gran problema. Este fic participa en el reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
**Soy el orgullo de mi padre**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, qué más daría yo por tener una mente tan creativa como J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy, el soltero más codiciado de Londres mágico, se metió en un gran problema.

 ** _-Tres de abril-_**

Esa mañana no quería levantarse de su cómoda y segura cama, prácticamente no durmió en toda la noche, por más que trató de conciliar el sueño, el gran lio en que estaba metido lo hacía despertar sobresaltado.

¿Porqué su vida no podía ser perfecta? ¿Acaso era un castigo porque él si era perfecto? ¿Es decir que si no fuera inteligente, rico, guapo, exitoso, glamuroso, codiciado y un dios en la cama, tendría una vida tranquila? ¿Sería más feliz Stan Shunpike como cobrador del autobús noctámbulo que él? Aunque con esa cara llena de espinillas dudaba mucho que lo fuera, ser guapo tenía su precio, eso lo sabía desde siempre, pero en esta ocasión la vida se estaba ensañando con él.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido una tortura, vivía constantemente preocupado de que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos, o incluso los dos, llegarían a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente; al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su apellido de alta cuna no iba a perderse con su muerte, sino que iba a perdurar en el tiempo, lo cual era algo muy irónico, pues su consuelo precisamente acarreaba su sentencia de muerte:

¡El gran Draco Malfoy iba a ser padre!

Pero eso solo era la punta del iceberg de todo, algo así como la cereza del pastel con el cual festejar la tragicomedia en que se había convertido su vida, el problema ni siquiera era que iba a tener dos hijos…con dos mujeres distintas ¡no! El inconveniente era que embarazó a nada más y nada menos que a ¡Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley!

Una gran ovación para el rubio calenturiento, que no sólo se metió entre las piernas de dos mejores amigas, sino que además las embarazó a ambas en el mismo día y como si esto no fuera suficiente, las futuras madres están comprometidas con el insulso de Ron Weasley y con el patético de Harry Potter.

Estaba jodido, realmente jodido.

* * *

 ** _-Ocho semanas atrás-_**

Tener que ir a trabajar en domingo era malo, pero tener que ir cuando era domingo y además 14 de febrero era aún peor, le molestaba salir de su casa y encontrarse rodeado de gente que demostraba su amor de formas por demás superficiales ¿En serio era suficiente regalar chocolates y flores ese día para hacer sentir especial a una mujer que, el resto del año, era continuamente ignorada o engañada? Por eso consideraba como sobrevalorada esta fecha en especial ¿Por qué esperar a demostrar amor específicamente en este día? Cuando realmente amas a alguien debes demostrárselo continuamente.

Afortunadamente nunca participaba en tan deplorable espectáculo, es más, bien podría jactarse de que jamás se había enamorado, ni siquiera de Astoria quien era su prometida y no porque no fuera una buena mujer, al contrario, era perfecta para ser la futura señora Malfoy, pero no por eso la amaba, simplemente le tenía un poco de cariño, sí sólo un poco y ella se conformaba con eso; tampoco es que no fuera un hombre detallista, al contrario, siempre procuraba consentir a su prometida y a sus amantes de formas originales, aunque evitaba a toda costa hacerlo ese día en especial.

Claro que tenía amantes, sí en plural ¿Por qué conformarse con una sola mujer cuando había muchas que estaban dispuestas a satisfacer sus necesidades más primitivas? Astoria lo sabía y lo aceptaba, incluso había logrado convencerla fácilmente de participar activamente en algunas ocasiones, todo ello en realidad era un pequeño precio comparado con lo que ganaría al convertirse en su esposa.

Y ahí estaba ¡en domingo! parado frente a su chimenea cuando no eran ni siquiera las siete de la mañana, tratando de retrasar el momento para ir al Ministerio para la "emergencia" por la que había sido llamado, quejándose una última vez, tomó los polvos flu e indicó su destino.

Al llegar, no le sorprendió ver que _literalmente_ el amor "flotaba" en el aire, el Ministerio nunca paraba y el personal de guardia también era participe de festejar el día de San Valentín, así que ahora no solo volaban memorándums sino también lechuzas cargando coloridas cajas en forma de corazón, para agravar lo anterior, se escuchaba en los pasillos y en el elevador una cancioncilla de fondo, cuya letra por demás empalagosa terminó de ponerlo de mal humor ¡por favor! ¿Cómo que _bailar de lejos no es bailar_?¡Claro que es bailar! Respetar los espacios personales en público era una regla básica de etiqueta y buen gusto; y ¿ _delfines?_ ¡Qué carajos tenían que ver los delfines en una canción!

Definitivamente no iba a ser su día y fue algo que comprobó nada más llegar a la sala de juntas donde lo habían citado, su estómago se revolvió cuando encontró a Potter y a Weasley de lo más cariñosos con sus respectivas parejas: la _sabelotodo_ y la _pobretona_.

– Deberían tener aunque sea un poco de decencia y dejar este tipo de espectáculos cuando estén en su cuchitril— _se quejó en cuanto traspasó la puerta de la habitación_ — por poco vomito lo que cene anoche al ver su patética escena — _dijo mordazmente, sentándose lo más alejado posible de las parejas que, ante sus comentarios, lo veían con odio._

—¡Cállate Malfoy! —respondió un Ron Weasley sonrojado.

— En serio — _continuó burlándose, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla en que estaba sentado_ — deberían ahorrar para pagarse aunque sea una habitación en un sucio hotel y dejar de actuar como animales aquí en el Ministerio — _dijo soltando una carcajada por demás sincera_ — ¿o es que acaso no tienen dinero ni para eso? Quizá entonces deberían hacer una colecta, mucha gente dona dinero para casos patéticos como el de ustedes, sirve para deducir impuestos – _remató el rubio viéndose con aire aristocrático las uñas._

—¡Basta! —gritaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo tanto Potter como la comadreja, a la vez que se levantaban y sacaban sus varitas, ante la mirada preocupada de sus prometidas, quienes al tiempo que trababan de evitar que se levantaran de sus asientos también le dirigieron miradas llenas de resentimiento al rubio y palabras nada él no se quedó atrás y también desenfundó su varita turnándose para apuntarlos a ambos, a la vez que empezó a responder los insultos que le eran lanzados, con sendos improperios nada dignos de quien, como él, tenía sangre pura, oyendo de fondo los gritos de Hermione y Ginny quienes a toda costa traban de evitar un desastre; tan enfrascados estaban en la discusión, que no vieron cuando Ministro de magia entró en la habitación.

—¡E _xpelliarmus_! — _dijo el_ Ministro, lo que provocó que por fin notaran su presencia cuando sus varitas salieron despedidas de sus manos— señores no es posible que monten una escena de estas magnitudes como si fueran unos niños, deben comportarse como los adultos que son, ya hemos hablado de que este tipo de comportamiento es reprobable y más tratándose de aurores destacados como ustedes—

Ninguno de los involucrados dijo nada, se limitaron a recoger sus varitas y volver a sentarse en sus lugares.

Bien —continuó— señoritas, les pido una disculpa por interrumpir este día especial desde tan temprano, pero es algo realmente urgente, ¿podrían dejarnos solos?—pidió amablemente a Hermione y Ginny quienes ya se encontraban mucho más calmadas.

Sombríamente observó como ambas asintieron y salieron de la habitación, despidiéndose con una sonrisa del Ministro y un cálido beso de sus patéticos novios, diciéndoles que los esperarían en casa; aunque las consideraba inferiores, no pudo evitar repasarlas de arriba abajo, poniendo especial atención al trasero de la castaña, la cual si era sincero, se veía realmente atractiva en ese pans que le quedaba ajustado como una segunda piel, ella por su parte ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo; en cambio la pelirroja sí que se dignó a prestarle atención, pero sólo para hacerle una discreta pero clara seña obscena con la mano; en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de ellas, el Ministro empezó a hablar.

 _- **Más tarde ese mismo día-**_

Oficialmente era el peor día de su vida, no solo había sido llamado a trabajar ¡en domingo! por un patético caso de secuestro. ¿En verdad era tan urgente localizar al dueño del restaurante más importante del Londres mágico? ¿Acaso no podía esperar la dueña de la florería que era la única que surtía sus productos a la mismísima reina muggle, a que llegara el lunes para ser buscada y rescatada? ¡Ninguno podía esperar a que pasara el incomodo día de San Valentín!

Y todo solo porque, según testigos, en ambos casos fueron salvajemente atacados y molidos a crucios por los perpetradores frente a sus establecimientos, quienes únicamente dejaron una nota especificando que en el transcurso del día se comunicarían con sus familiares para hacerles saber sus exigencias.

Para él era más que obvio que los dichosos testigos estaban exagerando, era de conocimiento general que había quienes gustaban de llamar la atención y tener su momento de fama ante las cámaras y la prensa y que mejor forma para lograr su cometido, que asegurar que los secuestradores llevaban máscaras plateadas que se asemejaban a las que portaban los mortífagos, imagínense el impacto causado con tremendas declaraciones, solo les falto atestiguar que el que-no-debía-ser-nombrado había resurgido de las cenizas para llevarse a un restaurantero y a una florista ¡algo totalmente ridículo!.

Así que después de perder dos horas de su valioso tiempo al lado del dúo patético de oro, del Ministro y en comunicación constante vía red flud con los familiares de los secuestrados, Potter y Weasley tuvieron la magnífica idea de solicitar trasladarse a Grimmauld place y seguir desde ahí con la investigación y todo porque Granger y la Weasley esperaban a sus prometidos para festejar el dicho día del amor.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar un más que mordaz comentario, respecto a que no podía llamarse festejo si sólo iban a tener desperdicios de comida y cacharros viejos como regalos, el Ministro de magia aceptó que se retiraran sólo si él les acompañaba.

Media hora después en la cual casi se cuecen a maldiciones, aceptaron de mala gana permanecer juntos y los tres se aparecieron en la casa de Potter.

Y si pensaba que el día no podía ir pero se equivocó, pues al llegar ya los esperaban la ratona de biblioteca y la pobretona, quienes los recibieron efusivamente, ignorándolo por completo, lo que en verdad agradeció, porque ante tales muestras de afecto no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado.

Instalaron en el estudio de la casa, todo lo necesario para estar en constante comunicación con los familiares de los secuestrados y con los aurores que estaban en campo, y decidieron, sin pedir su opinión, que él haría la primera guardia; era increíble lo incómodo que se sentía en ese lugar, a pesar de que era casa de los Black, los cuales eran parientes de su madre, él jamás había estado ahí; había pasado solo diez minutos desde que lo dejaron solo y ya empezaba a aburrirse, así que empezó a curiosear los libros que estaban en la habitación, no había muchos ejemplares, pero debía reconocer que tenía títulos muy interesantes, no tantos como los que había en Malfoy Manos, su biblioteca era impresionante y con varias primeras ediciones mágicas y muggles que no se encontraban ya en ningún lugar.

Algunos minutos después, eligió un libro cuyo título llamó su atención "Mitos y leyendas de los fundadores", él no recordaba haberlo leído y le pareció que si iba a estar ahí por dos horas quizá ese podría ser una buena opción para no aburrirse hasta morir, cuando lo tomó no pasó desapercibida para él una pequeña puertecita que se encontraba oculta detrás de los libros que quedaban a la derecha del que había tomado, así que la abrió con un simple movimiento de su varita.

Un lindo cofrecito se encontraba escondido en ese compartimiento, su curiosidad no quedó satisfecha y lo abrió ¡No podía creer lo que había encontrado! Por lo menos había una docena de botellitas que, después de que las examinó, concluyó que contenían _Felix Felicis_ ¡Si! Suerte líquida.

Maldijo mentalmente al idiota de Potter, sí tanto le urgía largarse a festejar con su comadreja el día de la mercadotecnia sin sentido, debió tragarse el contenido de una de estas botellasy terminar resolviendo el asunto solo, pero de seguro su estúpida ética moralista y su arraigado sentido del querer ser el héroe, lo frenaban para tomar atajos en los casos que le eran asignados como auror, lo bueno que él no tenía esa clase de ética, así que sin dudarlo tomó tres botellitas, dos las desapareció directo a su habitación en la mansión y una más se la tomó, con la firme intensión de terminar con todo el asunto y largarse a su casa.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que en lugar de salir de la habitación, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de sentarse en la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, en donde recargó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su mente viajaba repasando los nombres de sus antepasados tanto Malfoy y Black, lo más curioso, fue que cuando pensó en sus tíos Regulos y Sirius, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico y pensar que el apellido Black murió con ellos ya que no tuvieron un heredero, igual que con su tía Bellatrix, aunque en este caso quizá fue lo mejor, no quería ni imaginarse como serían los hijos de esa mujer ligeramente perturbada, de pronto, a su mente llego un deseo sincero de su corazón, él quería tener un hijo para preservar su apellido un poco más, por lo menos uno, los Malfoy rara vez tenían más de un primogénito ¿Sería Astoria una buena madre? Bueno quizá su elfina que lo crio a él desde bebe pudiera ayudarlo a levantar a su hijo, sinceramente no creía que su prometida fuera capaz de dejar su vida de dama de sociedad por educar a su heredero.

Aun metido en sus reflexiones familiares y deseos profundamente enterrados en su corazón, escuchó la puerta del estudio, al abrir los ojos le sorprendió verla ahí parada, era realmente hermosa ¿Porqué no la había visto antes? Ah sí, porque era una sangre sucia.

Pero ahora sí que la veía, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, su blusa era color vino, con un escote pronunciado, que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus hermosos pechos sin que por ello luciera vulgar, su falda holgada de color negro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, zapatos bajitos, sin medias que cubrieran esas piernas que se veían tan suaves, sin quererlo, se perdió imaginando como se sentirían al tocarlas o mejor aún, alrededor de su cadera mientras él se hundía profundamente en su interior.

‑Malfoy‑dijo la hermosa sangre sucia, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos insanos, con esa voz que tenía un volumen sensual, como si quisiera compartir un secreto con él.

‑Granger –respondió, con el mismo sexy tono, acomodándose en la silla al sentir una "creciente" incomodidad en su pantalón‑ ¿perdiste algo?.

‑Oh no —le sonrió, de forma tan natural, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida— es que el Ministró llamó a Harry y Ron para que fueran al restaurante y después a la florería, les dijo que tu debías permanecer aquí, así que vine a dejarte el almuerzo – se acercó a dejar la charola que llevaba entre sus manos sobre el escritorio.

‑Gracias – tomó la charola y algo dentro de él lo obligó a rozar sus manos con las de la castaña, se sorprendió al notar que eran suaves – ¿tu ya almorzaste? –preguntó dejando la comida sobre el escritorio, para poder agarrar una de sus manos antes de que la alejara por completo.

‑Sí, desde hace rato –contestó ella sin hacer el más mínimo intento de soltarse del agarre del rubio— te vi muy concentrado, quizá no debí interrumpirte – suspiró cuando él llevo su mano a su boca y le plantó un suave beso.

‑No interrumpes nada, por el contrario, estoy muy aburrido –confesó, jalándola para que rodeara el escritorio y quedara frente a él ‑ ¿no tienes alguna idea de algo que pueda hacer para entretenerme?– volvió a besar su mano delicadamente.

‑Puedes leer, Harry tiene libros muy interesantes‑ sus ojos brillaron nada más con voltear a ver la colección de libros de su amigo.

‑Esa era mi primera opción – se acercó a ella aun sentado en la silla, haciendo que quedara pegada al escritorio– pero ya que estas aquí no crees que pueda haber algo más que podamos hacer – se arriesgó a poner sus manos en las caderas de la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente‑ voy a confesarte que estoy triste, mira la hora que es y por esta emergencia aun no tengo ni un regalo del día de San Valentín –dijo al tiempo que iniciaba un "inocente" masaje ahí en donde tenía sus manos, provocando que de su boca saliera un suspiro.

‑Yo tampoco pude darle mi regalo a Ron –se sinceró— además creo que no lo hubiera valorado, a veces es un desconsiderado‑frunció el ceño al recordar lo desatento que podía ser su novio.

‑Eso es algo que se nota preciosa ¿Cuál era el regalo que ibas a darle? –preguntó al tiempo que trasladaba sus manos a la baja espalda de la princesa de Gryfindor, para seguir con el "tierno" masaje sobre su firme trasero.

‑En realidad era algo muy simple ¿te gustaría verlo? – le dijo al tiempo que sonreía al ver que él asentía con la cabeza con una mirada curiosa.

Todo pasó en un segundo, ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, lo que provocó que su falda se subiera dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus largas y hermosas piernas, apoyó los pies en su regazo para inmediatamente después ponerlos en los descansabrazos de la silla en donde estaba sentado y abrir los muslos, todo su ser se estremeció al darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.

‑¡Demonios! ¡Eres realmente hermosa! –alcanzó a murmurar antes de que ella lo jalara de su rubio cabello y lo acercara sin pena a su intimidad.

* * *

Dos horas después, salió del estudio bastante desaliñado, cansado y aun excitado ¡era increíble lo salvaje que era esa leona!por su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes de tan hermosa criatura a la que había puesto en diversas posiciones y en la que se había enterrado por todas sus partes, sonrió perversamente pues fue realmente afortunado al haber tomado la última de las primicias de la princesa de Gryffindor, en pocas ocasiones le había costado no llegar primero que su compañera como ahora le había sucedido, era tan cálida, tan dispuesta, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces la hizo tocar el cielo y de las veces que él se vació en su interior y por todo su ser, él era un gran amante, lo que le permitió disfrutarla por mucho tiempo y aunque no quería dejarla, ya corrían el riesgo de que Ginny los descubriera, por lo que se despidió de ella no sin antes arreglar el desastre que habían ocasionado, tanto en ellos como a la habitación y obviamente lanzarle un hechizo anticonceptivo, siempre había sido un hombre muy precavido en ese aspecto.

Debía irse cuanto antes, bajo apresurado las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta que daba a la calle, pues se sentía agotado para utilizar la aparición y la red flu estaba conectada directo al Ministerio, por lo que tampoco tenía ganas de pasar por ahí para llegar a la mansión, al salir de Grimmauld Place llamaría algún coche para que lo llevara, pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando al pasar por la puerta de la cocina, salió a su encuentro una sensual Ginny, vestida con unos shorts y top tan diminutos y ajustados, que a primera vista dejaban ver que no traía nada de ropa interior, la cual lo tomó del brazo para meterlo a la cocina y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

‑¿Estaba Hermione contigo?‑ candorosamente le preguntó, haciendo que se sorprendiera cuando de forma juguetona posó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empujó ligeramente en contra de la pared.

‑No –obviamente mintió, tratando de guardar la compostura ante semejante belleza, que sus años de playboy le indicaban que necesitaba un poco de atención.

‑Oh, entonces quizá no nos moleste‑ ronroneó la pequeña comadreja, bajando sus manos hacia su pantalón, dejando a Draco casi sin aire cuando empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón.

‑ No lo creo, escuche que dijo que iba a tomar una siesta‑ respondió en automático tratando de no gemir, pues las manos de Ginny ya estaban sobre su piel y era realmente hábil, era evidente que en Hogwarts no únicamente había aprendido pociones.

‑No que no la habías visto‑ le reclamó sonrientemente antes de arrodillarse frente a él, bajando su pantalón y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo —eres un chico malo al que hay que castigar — y callo al empezar a ocupar su boca en algo más interesante que hablar, mientras él apoyó sus manos en ese pelo pelirrojo dejándose llevar.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, previo hechizo de precaución lanzado a su compañera, quien aún se veía adorable, peligrosa y caliente sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, y aun acomodándose la camisa que no había podido meterse en los pantalones por la premura de marcharse del lugar, por fin logró salir de Grimmauld Place ¿Quién era él para negarle placer a una mujer hermosa como la pelirroja? Era de mala suerte negarse a cumplir los deseos carnales de mujeres dispuestas como la sabelotodo y su pobretona amiga, pero ya no quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero no quería estar ahí cuando Potter y Weasley regresaran, sería realmente incomodo tener que verlos justo después de haberse cogido tan ardientemente a sus mujeres.

Al llegar a su mansión y aun bajo los efectos de la poción, se puso en contacto con el Ministro y le informó que después de sus "investigaciones" en Grimmauld Place, era probable que el restaurantero y la florista no estuvieran secuestrados, sino que eran amantes y que debían estar celebrando juntos su día del amor, los testigos estaban exagerando pues era probable que los "secuestrados" les habían pagado para que mintieran de esa forma, la fama y dinero nadie los desprecia.

Al final del día, después de que el dúo patético maravilla cateó los hoteles en todo Londres mágico, lo cual no era nada difícil porque no había pocos en realidad, lograron hallar a los desaparecidos, sanos y salvos, al menos hasta antes de que los entregaran a sus respectivas familias, pues los aurores que escoltaron al restaurantero, aseguraron que su mujer estaba hecha una fiera cuando salió a recibir a su marido.

Así, en la comodidad de su hogar, sentado en su despacho, con una copa de vino en su mano, se puso a recordad a las hermosas mujeres con las que pasó el día del amor, sonrió pensando que quizá después de todo no fue un mal día ¡Que equivocado estaba!

* * *

 **-Trece de marzo-**

Las mujeres que acababan de abandonar su despacho al medio día, no solo trajeron miseria a su vida, también le dejaron un anuncio de muerte y una oficina peor que la casa de Weasley.

Había logrado con facilidad evitar encontrarse con Granger y la Weasley, no tenía intenciones de volver a verlas, ambas fueron amantes excepcionales y aunque en su imaginación volvía a tenerlas e incluso juntas a la vez, no era tan estúpido como para volver a meterse con las prometidas del dúo dinámico, pues sabía que nada bueno podría resultar de eso y mujeres como ellas había por montones, lo cual ya había comprobado, pues para cumplir su nueva fantasía hacia que sus amantes cambiaran el color de su cabello para asemejarlas a esas dos, era inquietante ver una castaña y una pelirroja ocupadas al mismo tiempo de darle placer.

Obviamente no podía pedirle a Astoria que participara en su nueva fantasía, era muy inteligente y podía descubrir quienes eran las que motivaban sus perversos deseos, él sabía que era algo pasajero, pronto las olvidaría para siempre y para acelerar el proceso, había pedido su cambio a Paris, siempre le gustó esa ciudad y era una buena oportunidad de tener mujeres nuevas a disposición y alejarse un poquito de Astoria, últimamente estaba presionándolo para fijar la fecha de su matrimonio, era una necia, para que quería casarse si ya le había abierto una cuenta en Gringotts, donde mensualmente le depositaba una generosa suma para sus gastos como su prometida, ¿acaso pensaba que una vez casados iba a serle fiel? Si era así realmente era una ingenua, la fidelidad y él no eran palabras compatibles.

Pero ese día irrumpieron estrepitosamente en la oficina que como auror tenía en el ministerio y se atrevieron a correr sin piedad a la becaria rubia que en esos momentos se encontraba arrodillada debajo de su escritorio ganándose el hermoso collar de perlas que rodeaba su cuello, practicándole un más que perfecto hechizo oral, no lo culpen, había sido un día estresante y necesitaba un poco de distracción, pero cuando el par de huracanes entraron, la pobre chica salió avergonzada ante la mirada de odio que ambas mujeres le regalaron, las cuales después de colocar hechizos para que nadie las escuchara, empezaron a lanzarle maldiciones destrozando todo el lugar ante su interrogante mirada.

—¿Qué demonios? —se levantó terminando de abrocharse el pantalón —¡se han vuelo locas! —levantó la voz.

—Eres un maldito —dijo una leona castaña enfurecida— engendro que no debió haber nacido —lanzando un hechizo que casi impacta en la cara del rubio, quien gracias a sus habilidades como buscador pudo evitarlo.

—Nos engañaste desgraciada serpiente —grito Ginny, casi tan roja como su cabello.

—¿De qué carajos hablan? —trató de controlar al par de fieras que tenía enfrente —oh ya se ¿quieren que repitamos lo de la otra vez? —sonrió de forma burlona.

—Eres un estúpido —escupió Ginny —no sabíamos que estábamos haciendo y…

—Alto, alto, alto, yo no las obligue a nada —se defendió— ustedes fueron quienes me buscaron, yo quien soy para negarme a cumplir una fantasía, además de que ya no son unas niñas, no sean ridículas.

— Ni creas Malfoy que no sabemos que tomarse un frasco de _Felix Felicis_ —le soltó Hermione —por eso fue que ambas fuimos a buscarte, era lo que tu deseabas, pero eso no era razón para que fueras un idiota.

— Otra vez me perdí —expresó molesto —sí tomé la poción, pero no las obligue a nada.

—Nooo ¡claro que no! —Sarcásticamente dijo la pelirroja— ¡¿Pero por qué carajos nos dejaste embarazadas?! —remató la aun prometida del niño que vivió, ante un el rubio sorprendido.

Al principio como todo buen no caballero, negó tajantemente tener la responsabilidad sobre los hijos que esperaban, incluso se defendió diciendo que efectivamente él tenía mucho dinero, pero que no por eso iba a mantener hijos ajenos y que no era su culpa que sus novios fueran tan estúpidos como para no conocer hechizos anticonceptivos o métodos muggles o que ellas no se cuidaran con sus demás amantes, pues si habían tenido sexo con él era seguro que lo habían hecho con muchos otros hombres.

Cuál sería su sorpresa, que previendo su respuesta, una muy enfurecida castaña, en un hábil movimiento de varita, lanzo un hechizo que el reconoció fácilmente, pues lo había practicado en más de una ocasión, cuando alguna ingenua de sus amantes pretendía cargarle el milagrito, solo que esta vez el resultado fue distinto, del vientre de ambas salió un ligero brillo semejante a un hilo dorado que inmediatamente se enlazó al espectacular cuerpo del rubio ¡Maldita sea! Sí estaban embarazadas y sí eran sus hijos, se puso más pálido de lo que era, volvió a sentarse en su silla pues sentía que iba a desmayarse y con la mirada perdida esperó a que ambas terminaran de desahogar su odio con él y destrozaran su oficina y se largaran, lo que pasó hasta mucho tiempo después.

¿Cómo había sido posible? Si no se había olvidado de lanzar los hechizos respectivos para evitar esta situación.

Ese fue el último día en que tuvo paz y tranquilidad en su vida, y pensaba que probablemente no le quedaran muchos días por vivir, aunque estaba seguro que su padre quizá estuviera orgulloso de que por fin, después de muchas generaciones, un solo Malfoy había engendrado dos hijos, aunque uno de ellos fuera mestizo.

* * *

 ** _Ohhh si! Mi primer short-fic! Definitivamente corto, pues al checar cuantas palabras tienen algunos de mis fic's favoritos estos llegan a 5 mil o más palabras en una sola entrega._**

 ** _Me justifico con lo siguiente: la idea original es que fuera rating M, amo los fic's candentes y obviamente si escribo algo tiene necesariamente que tener mucho sexo ¡mucho muchomucho!, pero como este pequeño fic participa en un reto donde a lo mejor hay menores de edad pues decidí suprimir los encuentros candentes de Draco con Hermione y Ginny y trate de dejarlo en un rating T. Así que en unos días más, espero subir las partes candentes de la historia._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
